


Bonnie and Clyde

by lawlipoppie, takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlipoppie/pseuds/lawlipoppie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Created by lawlipopie.





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL write the story I was supposed to write about this. It WILL happen. Pinky Promise ^^


End file.
